Something Big, Something New, Something Amazing
by TheFirstShinigami
Summary: When Naruto died, he expected nothing. After all, a shinobi was to expect death and be prepared for it. But he never imagined waking up in a whole new place... naked. Bleach/Naruto crossover. Rinnegan Naruto, Shinigami Naruto.
1. Welcome to the World

**Something Big, Something New, Something Amazing**

**By TheFirstShinigami**

**Yo minna! **

**I know, I know, most of you are a bit mad that I'm not updating my other stories. But, I just couldn't wait to start this one! It's a Bleach/Naruto crossover. Yay. So, basically, lemme give you a rundown- After the FINAL battle with Sasuke, Sasuke died, but Naruto's body was nowhere to be found. Turns out, he's died, but as history's Number One Unpredictable Ninja, he has to live up to it, and ends up… in the Bleachverse!**

**Let's go!**

When Naruto Uzumaki died, he expected nothing. After all, even though he acted all wacko and crap, he never forgot that a shinobi always was to expect death. That was the way he lived by. But, he never expected to wake up naked… in a hospital. He got up, and looked around. A quaint room, with a television running, and a nice window with a view. But first, he had to wonder where he was. He checked to see if he had both his and the other Nine Bijuu **(Tailed Beasts) **inside of his Shiki Fujin **(Dead Demon Consuming Seal). **The seal was still there. He examined his hands, but instead of just the Yang seal on his right, he also had the Yin seal. He muttered, "So I did kill him… huh. I do feel another chakra inside of me that reminds me of his, but there's one more that doesn't even feel like Chakra. It just feels like pure Yin. This is… a shocking development."

But before he could ramble on any longer, he felt a tugging on his mind and was pulled into his mindscape.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

He found the sewer containing the Bijuu, but it was no longer a sewer. It reminded him somewhat of Amegakure, but there wasn't really any rain whatsoever. It reminded him of one of those comics based in the future where there are these large towers. Surrounding the city was a beautiful mountain range. A massive natural arch was located there. But he noticed something here- he could fly. He flew to the arch, and there he found the Nine Bijuu. Shukaku. Matatabi. Isobu. Son Goku. Kokuo. Saiken. Chomei. Gyuki. And his favorite, Kurama.

"**Heh, brat, never knew you liked me so much." **

"SHUT UP, KURAMA! YOU KNOW I ONLY LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOU"VE BEEN STUCK IN ME THE LONGEST!"

"**What about us?" **the other Bijuu screamed.

"Well…" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "I only knew you guys, for like… 1 day. Does that count?"

"**Well, Naruto, I guess we can forgive you for that." **Gyuki advised. **"But don't do it again, that hurts my feelings!" **Right after saying that, he crawled in the corner and anime cried.

"Erm… are you guys alright? And what was that pure Yin I felt?"

Kurama answered this one. **"The thing is, brat, you have another being in you. But it's said for us not to reveal its identity until later. Also, wake up! The nurse is coming!"**

And so, Naruto was pushed out of his mind.

He got up from the bed, but when right when he got out, the nurse came in. She eeped. The guy was hot, and also naked. She squealed out, "Are you alright? I can get you some clothes if you want."

"Yes, that would be nice." The ninja didn't seem to even care that he was naked, whatsoever. After all, his grandmother figure, his sister figure and his teammate had already examined him multiple times, so he was getting used to it. Although Shizune and Sakura kept on blushing whenever they examined him, but he could never figure out why.

"Okay, I'll go right now!" The nurse immediately left the room.

After a couple of hours, he'd figured out where he was apparently. He was in a place called Karakura Town, in a country called Japan. Apparently, no chakra existed here whatsoever, except for in nature form, or in pure Yin. That made him ponder. His clothes had changed, also. He wore grey cargo pants, black skate shoes, a black T-shirt, and a black zip-up hoodie with dark orange highlights. Naruto had also forged an identity after stealing one but immediately giving it back. It read that he was an orphan, who'd moved to Karakura Town, and gotten an apartment, which he'd bought using money that he created using Yang release. He was technically MAKING the money, so that counted in his head. **(AN- That's the only way I could fit him into Karakura town, with an apartment.) **However, he had to go to school, AGAIN. But luckily, with both Yin and Yang release, he was able to unlock the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. **(He inherited it from Sasuke. That means he's able to use all Jutsu- a Rinnegan ability. Nagato was shown to have used multiple elemental techniques So was Madara.) **He got out of the apartment, except in the Karakura High uniform, which consisted of grey trousers, a white short-sleeved shirt, and a grey blazer. He kept the blazer zipped up. As he walked to school, he noticed a tall, orange-haired teen facing off ten bullies. The teen seemed to be winning. One of the hoodlums flew by him, and Naruto sweatdropped. What was this guy, the male Sakura? Naruto ran up, and said, "And one down!" before doing a spinning roundhouse kick straight into one of the bullies' face. After cleaning up the rest, Ichigo deadpanned, "What the hell was your problem, getting into my fight?"

Naruto answered, "I don't like seeing people fighting."

"But you jus—"

"Shhhhhhhhh… just calm!"

"I AM CALM, YOU BASTARD! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

"My problem is with you. You can at least say thanks."

"Hey, are you going to our school? My name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"My name is… Naruto. Naruto Namikaze."

"So, Fishcake, huh?"

"Shut the hell up."

**And that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Ja ne,**

**TheFirstShinigami**


	2. The Day We Became Shinigami

**Something Big, Something New, Something Amazing**

**By:TheFirstShinigami**

**ALRIGHT! I finally got back! I've been pretty busy doing work.**

**I know, I know, it's very, VERY late, but I'm lazy. I've had to plan out MULTIPLE things for the story. No more weaboo stuff, I've sort of matured over the extended amount of time I've been gone.**

**Have you guys watched The Devil is A Part Timer? It's hilarious.**

**Okay, so the story starts… now! After I explain a few more things.**

**Now, I've been asked about the pairing. Naruto's still trying to get out of the Bleachverse. I mean, do you really want him to bring a girl with him back to his original world? I'm not stating anything. Naruto, for all you guys know, could be stuck here to live his life out.**

**Also, my chapters also are pretty short. I have to tell you this- I have NO idea whatsoever on how to lengthen my stories. I don't have a beta, so it sucks - I write these without my family knowing, you have to understand that. But, please DM me on how I could improve! I'm usually aware of my email as I go on my phone most of the time. I'll try to respond. Also, I'm going to have a poll! So basically, you can vote, OR you can send me a brand new idea that I will put in next chapter for the poll! You are allowed to dual vote, as who gives?**

**Here's one of my ideas-**

**Sealed is a normal katana, with a black-orange hilt. **

**The Shikai is called Rip and rend, Kyuubi. That's it. It's basically Zabuza's Kubikirihocho, except the fact that the holes aren't there. It's just a massive blade. The blade would be blood red with a white outline, and Kanji for demon would be on the sides of the blade. Special ability would be to shoot a Tailed Beast Bomb at the tip, or to turn into a large saw.**

**Bankai? It would be called Yin-Yang Rikkudo Sennin Modo, or Yin-Yang Sage Of Six Path's Mode. It's basically Sasuke's Perftect Susanoo (Read the Manga!) along with Naruto's Chakra Avatar. Complete annihilation, along with Jutsu power being increased five times. Probably his final attack would be all of the armor and power of his Bankai compressed into his normal Sage of Six Paths mode, but 5 times better. However, he can't use it for long, as the longest he can go in it is an hour but is able to return to it., sort of like a Hollow mask. Bankai usually increases Shikai by 5-10 times. Kyuubi would be pretty powerful, enabling him to go against Captain-level opponents and survive, but Bankai would be able to take on the likes of Aizen.**

**OR-**

**Shikai- Bloody Cyclone Sacrament. It takes the shape of an elegant tanto/ninjato class blade, with both being demonic in color. There appears to be a dark red dragon coming out of the hilt and onto the blade. The hilt is black. The ability of Bloody Cyclone Sacrament would be an almost complete control of the wind, enabling it to take the form of something like Senbonzakura, except invisible. It leaves them bleeding and begging for mercy, hence the name. If you don't know, I believe it is the Catholics who beg for forgiveness from their sins to a priest, which is a rule, or sacrament, I think. Sort of like Wabisuke, which is amazingly badass. RIP Izuru Kira.**

**Bankai- Unforgiving Bloody Cyclone. This controls lightning along with wind. The blades disappear, and Naruto is granted an even MORE powerful control over wind, and also lightning. His control over wind gets powerful enough to transform his original Rasenshuriken into a weapon so powerful it could destroy multiple mountains and leave a two-mile wide crater. He can also add lightning to his Rasenshuriken, strengthening it even further. The ability is the same as Shikai, except a bit more powerful.**

**Send me your ideas!**

**Also, I will answer some questions.**

**Guest #1- Sorry, I'm not sure how to make it longer. My mind drifts off after starting. Also, about school? He's probably going to get arrested, and I don't see Naruto trying to become a criminal.**

**Longshotqb- Thanks for the idea about the Transcendent power. It's actually a great base for any Bleach/Naruto fics like this one! And sorry about not being able to make a story longer. I'll try though.**

**Avidnarutofan- Thanks for your support! As I said, I really don't know how to make it longer. But, Kisuke will teach Naruto Shikai in the same way as Ichigo and use the 3-day Bankai method. Yoruichi will teach Naruto Shunpo (unless you just want Shunshin) and that's it.**

**Blindguy95- He's not sure of a way yet. Naruto wants to blend in to the world and try from there to see if he can get out. Also, do you really think that the cops are going to let him NOT go to school. After all, he's not aiming for being a criminal.**

**Well, I'm finally onto the story!**

* * *

Naruto, so to say, was bored. Other than the ghosts. They were scary, yet kind of funny. They always followed him around, and he felt nervous around them. But he never really felt anything bad. He was 15 now, as time apparently was 2 years behind his world. He was sort of the mysterious guy at school. He never really did anything, but when you approached him he seemed friendly and outgoing. He sort of drifted. The only people he knew were Ichigo, Orihime, Sado (He didn't like called Sado Chad), Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and Orihime and Tatsuki's friends, but barely. It was funny seeing Chizuru trying to hug Orihime and Tatsuki kicking her away. But other than that, nothing ever happened.

But today, he was heading over to Ichigo's house to stay there for a couple of days-his apartment building was under renovation. As he walked up to the Kurosaki Household, he saw a peculiar figure running through the area. The figure had pure Yin chakra, but around Jonin-level. He wondered if it was just another spirit, but most spirits he encountered had different amounts of Yin, sometimes up to that level. But this energy seemed different- it was more refined and seemed more powerful than any other Yin chakra he'd felt. But, he just passed it off as some Spirit who used their enhanced strength and speed to their advantage.

**Insert- Bleach OST 1- Comical World**

* * *

He walked up to the Kurosaki Household and opened the door, but his reflexes saved him from a large figure sailing towards him, screaming like someone possessed and soon sailed out of the building and dragging his face on the floor for several feet.. In Naruto's mind, Son Goku muttered, **"Well, that's something interesting!" **with all the other Bijuu agreeing, along with Naruto. As he looked at the figure, he clearly saw who he was. The man was Ichigo's dad, he guessed. He was tall and built, with spiky brown hair and stubble on his chin. He wore light grey slacks, a purple dress shirt with a doctor's coat on, along with black shoes. He also had a creepy smile on his face, which made Naruto sweatdrop, as even for his own durability, that looked like it would hurt. Ichigo soon saw Naruto and said, "Sorry you had to see tha-" He was cut off by Ichigo's dad trying to tackle him, but he planted a foot in his father's face trying to get him away. "What the hell's your problem. Old man?

Ichigo's dad responded with, "It's to keep you strong!"

"All it does is annoy me! You almost killed my friend!"

"Oh yeah, who is he?"

"Dad, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is my dad, Kurosaki Isshin."

Isshin butt in with a childish voice and said, "Aw, Itsygo has a new fweind-" with another kick to the face.

"Alright, I guess you can stay in my room," Ichigo said. Do you have a sleeping bag?"

Naruto responded with, "Yeah. I already ate, so I'll just go up to your room."

Ichigo said, "Oh wait. Here are my sisters, Yuzu and Karin."

"You must be Ichigo's friend! Hi!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Karin's introduction was Kakashi-like, with just a simple "Yo."

**(Really don't want to do a description. They're canon- you should already know what they look like. Carry on!)**

As Ichigo and Naruto walked up the stairs, Naruto felt that same presence approaching the house. When they had gotten into the room and Naruto had set up his sleeping bag, that same figure entered the room via wall, along with a black butterfly. She simply walked through the wall, and Ichigo screamed, "What the hell!"

But Naruto wasn't scared. "I'd noticed your presence. Who are you?"

The figure simply screamed comically and yelled, "You can see me!?"

Ichigo deadpanned, "Yeah. Why would we be screaming?"

She sweatdropped, but soon shouted, **Bakudo #1- Sai! (Way of Binding #1- Restrain!) **Both teens were trapped and kneeling with their hands behind their backs like handcuffs.

"Alright. Since you can see me, I might as well tell you what I am. I am a Shinigami." the female Shinigami said.

"Wait, what the hell? Death God?" both teens asked.

"No, Soul Reaper. Since you guys are so stupid, let me explain it to you two in drawings." And out of nowhere, a random notebook was shown with three bunnies, each on the left or right side and one in the middle, The middle area had a bunny head, and written underneath was Plus. The left side was black, and had a red, comically angry faces. The bunny had a similar face, and underneath was Hollows. On the right, it was colored pink, happy faces with a happy bunny face and underneath read Soul Society. But before the woman could explain herself, Ichigo burst out laughing, and said,

"Ms. Shinigami, what you have shown me is one of the most insanely idiotic things I have ever seen. At no point in your pitiful, STUPID drawing were you even close to anything that could be considered art. Everyone in this room is now dumber for having looked at it. I award you no points, and may God have mercy on your soul." Naruto burst out laughing, and was now rolling on the floor. However, a massive tic mark was shown on the Shinigami's face, and Ichigo was slapped into submission, and Naruto just obeyed because he didn't want to get slapped. Ichigo's face was now comically swollen with multiple stacked up bumps on his head.

"CAN WE GET BACK TO DOING THE GOD DAMN EXPLANATION!" she roared. As she calmed down, explaine- **You know what, I'm not explaining this. I don't want to make an ENTIRE summary of why I have to do this. If you haven't watched Bleach and are just using this to see what's up with the show, GO WATCH IT! Why do I have to explain it when an amazing show can! I'm just a lowly writer with a computer! Alright. Back to the story! **"So, do you get what I said?" the woman said. **(Not going to say her name yet- if you haven't watched the first episode, Rukia didn't give her name to Ichigo until the- wait, nevermind that's spoiling it for you. Well, I guess you already are spoiling it by reading this story because it follows Canon, just insert a person who's able to use all types of techniques, from Shinigami to Hollow to Fullbringer to Quincy.) **

**Somewhere near the Kurosaki Household**

* * *

"**Hmm. This little girl is uninteresting- I can sense two immense Reiatsu along with a Shinigami. My. Lucky. Day."**

**Back, 5 minutes later**

* * *

Suddenly, a roar came out of nowhere, along with two screams.

"A Hollow! Stay here while I take care of this!" the woman said.

However, both Ichigo and Naruto were easily able to slip out, Ichigo just using pure force and Naruto just raising the pressure of his Yin chakra high enough to visibly shatter the Kido. The woman looked at both teens in shock, but both teens soon jumped out of the open window and attacked the Hollow. Well, just Ichigo. Naruto was still trying to figure out what was happening. Ichigo was roaring and punching the Hollow with all his strength, but soon finally was able to injure the large Hollow. However, when the woman jumped out of the room also, the Hollow swiped and hit her into a garbage can. With no way to fight, the woman asks, "Do you want to save your family?" Ichigo nodded, and the Woman said, "Then you must become a Shinigami by being impaled by my zanpakuto, Kurosaki!"

"I will. Give me your Zanpakuto, Shinigami." Ichigo said unflinchingly.

"My name is not Shinigami, it is… Rukia Kuchiki."

"My name is, Kurosaki… Ichigo."

And so, the young teen brung himself into a world of emotion, pain, victory, and triumph. Also Naruto, who had fell and pushed Ichigo and himself onto the sword. A large cloud of smoke appeared, and when the smoke had cleared, two figures, dressed in black and white, both appeared with swords. Naruto vanished, and appeared behind the Hollow and dealt a deep blow to the Hollow, who'd stumbled and knelt. Then, Ichigo sank his massive sword into the Hollow's mask, and it shattered, along with the Hollow itself, then vanishing. While that was going on, Rukia thought.

'How did both of them absorb that much power? I've barely got enough to live now. And how are both kids able to break through a Kido on their own, and how can Ichigo wield such a large Zanpakuto? Naruto's is just an ordinary katana, but how?'

"How, Kurosaki Ichigo, do you wield such power?"

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Review and PM, I'm open. Also finally able to Beta after this, so yay!**

**Bye!**

**TheFirstShinigami**


End file.
